


Nightmares

by SlytherinCarlin17



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Budding Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinCarlin17/pseuds/SlytherinCarlin17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ponyboy has been having nightmares, and it seems that only Two-Bit can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Any spelling mistakes are put in purposely to portray the time period and education of the characters.

Keith "Two-Bit" Mathews shrugged on his leather jacket, pulled on his shoes, and left his house, making his way with purpose to the Curtis household. He needed to get the hell out of his ma's house; her new boyfriend was a complete dick, and the urge to punch the guy in the mouth was too strong to stick around. He had to get away.

When Keith tromped into the house, it was almost silent. He knew Darry and Soda were out, since there were no cars in the driveway, and if Pony wasn't there, well, Two-bit would just crash on the couch until someone came home. Luckily, he wasn't alone. As soon as Keith went to sit down, a brunette head popped up. Ponyboy blinked sleepily and sat up.

"Hey, Two-Bit. What're ya doin' here?" Two-bit grinned and shrugged off his coat, letting himself fall onto the couch. before kicking off his shoes, making himself at home with the younger teen.

"Came to hang out. Why're you sleeping out here?" Pony looked both embarrassed and sad at the same time, but he didn't say anything right away. "Come on, you can tell me, little buddy. I ain't gonna judge ya."

"I ain't a little kid, Two-Bit, I'm almost nineteen. And I'm not you're 'little' buddy. I…just didn't get any sleep last night, that's all." Ponyboy could tell that Keith was gonna ask him more questions, so he got up quickly and hurried into the kitchen. "Do you want some cake or something?"

"Nah, a beer'll be fine." Pony jumped when Keith's voice came from right behind him.

"Jesus, Two-Bit, scare me to death, why dontcha?" Two-Bit ignored the comment and pressed on, much to Pony's dismay.

"What made you not able to sleep?" Ponyboy sighed, knowing that Two-bit wouldn't leave him alone until he told him.

"Nightmares, okay? I started having nightmares about—" Pony stopped abruptly, seeing everything that happened on those awful days. Johnny's screaming echoing as Pony's world closes around him—Dally's body getting jerked by the bullets ripping through him… "He's just a kid!"

Two-Bit pulled the thin brunette into a hug, begging him silently to stop crying. He wasn't any good at makin' people feel better…except making them laugh, but no one had been laughing much since Johnny died, since Dally got killed five years ago. He'd had nightmares for months because of it, so he knew how Pony was feeling, but it looked like Ponyboy'd put all the feelings away and they were coming back now. All he needed to do was get Pony exhausted and he'd sleep dreamlessly…at least for the night.

Strangely, Ponyboy felt safe in Two-Bit's arms. The burly Greaser didn't try to pull away after the normal hug-time, but started rubbing Pony's back. The tears eventually stopped. Finally, the two broke apart and Ponyboy gave Keith his bottle, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Have you talked to Darry or Soda about this?" Keith left his beer untouched on the table. Pony looked down at his hands in his lap, feeling suddenly shy. He didn't like that he'd cried in front of the joking Greaser, didn't like that he'd broken down.

"No. They wouldn't understand. Soda gets way too depressed when I try to bring it up…and Darry—it's like he's in denial. You're the first person I've been able to talk to. You're more level-headed, I guess."

Two-Bit was shocked that Ponyboy would open up to him before talking to his own family. But then again, the three Curtis brothers did seem to be taking everything that happened harder than the rest of the gang.

Ponyboy didn't know what to do. He knew Two-Bit was a good guy, but if he knew how Pony was feeling, he'd pound him right good. "You wanna watch some TV? I—don't really want to be alone right now." _God, I sound like such a girl!_

"Uh, yeah, no problem. Come on, Mickey's on." Two-Bit's chest puffed out in pride when he caught the smile on Pony's lips. The two Greasers fell onto the couch, sitting in comfortable silence while they watched the television show. Two-Bit noticed real fast though that Pony was trying hard not to fall asleep. "You okay there? Take a nap if you want to. I'm right here."

Keith saw the blush creep up Ponyboy's neck and face, even in the dimming light. Keith sighed and pulled the brunette down so that Ponyboy's head was on a pillow that Two-Bit had set in his lap. Pony tried to resist at first, but when he felt Two-Bit's larger hands run through his un-greased hair, he stopped moving.

"Why did ya let your hair go back?" The continued petting was putting Pony to sleep.

"It…reminded me too much of them. I couldn't stand to look at it every day." No one had asked him that before. "Two-Bit, can you stop petting me? I'm about to pass out." Two-Bit grinned.

"That's the whole idea. But you ain't gonna be too comfy with your legs bunched up like that." Ponyboy cocked his head the best he could in the lying-down position. "Well, I can go to my room, I guess." _Well if that didn't sound suggestive…_ Pony couldn't believe that he was flirting so openly with the other male. It was a really stupid thing to do.

"You want me to chill in there until you fall asleep?" Ponyboy was silent for a few moments, and Keith could feel his own heartbeat speed up.

"If you want to. It shouldn't take long, I'm exhausted." Two-Bit smiled and hauled himself off the couch, offering a hand to the youngest Greaser.

* * *

 

Ponyboy was completely at ease with Two-Bit around. Even when they were layin' on Pony's and Soda's bed together, talking about anything and everything. Keith was easy-going and non-judgmental when it came to the dreamer's ideas and thoughts, which wasn't like it was with his brothers.

"When're your brothers gettin' home?" It was already eight o'clock.

"Don't know. Soda's with Sandy and Darry's working late at the DX. They could be gone 'til ten or later." Two-Bit grunted in response. It was now or never, because Pony could tell that they were both close to falling asleep. "Two-Bit—"

"Keith."

"Huh?"

"You can call me Keith."

"Oh. Okay." Two-Bit rolled onto his side so he faced Pony instead of the ceiling.

"What did ya want?" Even in the dark of the bedroom they made eye contact. Ponyboy closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Keith's but pulled away when he felt the older male tense up.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. Shit." Pony was up and out of the bed, out the door before Two-bit could even react. Then, Two-Bit was at the bathroom door, which was locked.

"Ponyboy, open the door." There was a muffled noise.

"No." He sounded miserable. Keith growled. "Open it right now, dammit." There was a moment of silence before Two-Bit heard the sounds of Ponyboy walk up to the door. He tried the handle and was relieved to find it unlocked. Opening the door revealed a red-rim-eyed Pony, sitting on the side of the bath tub. He sniffled before looking into Keith's eyes.

"If you're gonna beat the shit outta me, do it quick." Two-Bit kneeled down in front of Pony, looking up into the boy's gray-green eyes.

"I ain't gonna hit ya." Pony's eyes widened under the intense staring coming from the muscular Greaser in front of him. He's not gonna hit me? An inner voice told him to try again, but he pushed that aside. He wasn't about to push his luck.

Suddenly, Keith's lips were on Ponyboy's, one hand holding the back of Ponyboy's neck and the other on the tub ledge, holding him up in a partially standing position. The boys stood in unison, Pony moaning softly when their hips connected.

"Shit… Ponyboy…can we make use of that bed now?" Pony grinned and flushed, leading the way to his bedroom again. Keith couldn't help but manhandle his soon-to-be-lover on the way.

Once the two made it into the room, Two-Bit kicked the door shut and pulled his shirt off before he crossed to Ponyboy, who was busy with his button-down shirt on the side of the bed.

"Get on the bed." Pony did what he was told, shivering at the blatant lust in Two-Bit's voice. Pony had started getting fluttery feelings in his stomach whenever Keith was around about a year after everything had cleared up with the court, but he had made sure to hide it, since Two-Bit wasn't afraid to make 'fag' jokes whenever he and Steve were together. He never would have guessed that Keith would be in Pony's room, helping him strip while attacking his mouth.

"Mm…Keith." Two-Bit pulled back only long enough to unbutton Pony's jeans. Two-Bit never realized how fucking hot Pony had grown up to be. For the longest time, he thought of Ponyboy as a little brother, or a pain in the ass, but sometime after the church accident he wanted to hang out with the younger male more and more. Now, Keith was in his room, using Pony's spit on his own fingers to prepare Ponyboy's body for him.

"Fuck Pony, you're so damn tight…you a virgin?" Keith panted as he added a second finger.

"Ah! No. God Keith, more…I need…more." That was all Keith needed. He was more than ready to give Ponyboy what he wanted.

Finally, Two-Bit was inside that tight heat, thrusting shallowly at first, but increasing the pace steadily, making deeper and longer thrusts. Pony bucked underneath him, writhing against the sheets, gripping the material in his hands for purchase, moving his own hips to meet Keith's demanding ones.

He was so full, and Keith kept hitting that one spot that made Pony see stars every time. All of a sudden the edge was too close; he just needed a bit more to get off.

"Fuck! …I'm gonna come… I'm so close." Keith gripped Pony's erection tightly, stroking it with the same ferocity as his now-erratic pace. Pony's back arched at the touch, and he mewled beautiful dirty things into the darkness. Bending the boy nearly in half, Two-Bit captured Pony's mouth and very easily won for dominance, tongue-fucking the brunette's mouth.

One final stroke had Ponyboy coming, splashing Two-Bit's chest and stomach, while he moaned Keith's name long and loudly in release. The ring of muscles contracted around Keith's cock, milking his orgasm out of him with a shuddery groan.

"Aw fuck, Pony…that was hot." After Two-Bit pulled out of Ponyboy's overly sensitive body, making both of the boys hiss, he cleaned them with a towel he had snagged from the bathroom. Afterward, the two lay on the bed and began a semi-heated kiss, languidly exploring eachother's mouths.

* * *

 

After Ponyboy fell into a deep—and obviously dreamless—sleep, Keith got out of bed and pulled on his jeans and Mickey Mouse shirt before going to the Curtis brothers' desk.

_**Pony,** _

_**Any time you need to talk, I'll be there.** _

_**Your an awesome kid, and I'm here for ya. I'm around here everyday, so if you ~~uh~~ need some help goin to sleep, I'm your man. ** _

_**Before this gets sappy, ~~I'd, you know,~~ you wanna keep this up? Between us, I mean? Think about it. Talk to ya tomorrow little buddy. ** _

_**~Keith** _

Two-Bit heard a car door shut, so he tucked the note into the marked page in the book that Ponyboy had on his side table and headed into the living room to crash on the couch. The day hadn't gone exactly how he'd planned, but he could live with it, if it meant being able to help Ponyboy. He grinned to himself. _Plus the sex is great too._


End file.
